


What actually goes on in Poker night

by Control team Employee Eugene (Foxy_Fox), Foxy_Fox



Series: Abnormality down time [2]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Also I know I write to much about Red the next one won't be about her I swear-, Gen, I love writing her as a bitch leave me alone-, Poker Night, Red is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Fox/pseuds/Control%20team%20Employee%20Eugene, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Fox/pseuds/Foxy_Fox
Summary: So what actually happens on Poker night? Well, hell on earth, that's what.
Series: Abnormality down time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921045
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	What actually goes on in Poker night

**Author's Note:**

> Poker night and this aren't linked, this is just what happens, also, more bitchy Red hurray! Author-chan gets to write more bitcheness (because it's fun).

"FUCK YOU, YOU LITTLE PRICK!" Red's voice rang out throughout the room, fellow abnormalities groaning at her screaming for the fourth time that night about someone cheating.

"It's not my fault your bad at the game Red~" The Queen Bee chuckled at the progressively worsening mental state of the young mercenary across the table from her. Red's eye was blazing with fury at the large bee it was considerably possible that if the two weren't in a room full of other abnormalities, Red would have done much worse than screaming.

"Do we have to argue about this? It's only a game-" All around Helper was soon cut off by a very, very pissed off mercenary.

"WHAT?! SHE'S FUCKING CHEATING AND CALLING ME SHIT! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME NOT TO ARGUE WITH HER?!" All around Helper, coming to terms with that fact that Red would not listen; sat on the floor, and looked up at her with a blank expression.

"I'm going to leave in a minute, Red just won't stop screaming, it's starting to hurt my head." Der Freischutz whispered to the fellow abnormality Funeral of the dead butterflies, Red's shrieking continuing with the bee finding enjoyment out of it.

"We should just leave, Red's just going to get worse." Butterfly whispered back Der gave him a quick nod before getting out of his seat, sneaking past a still shouting Red with Butterfly following right behind.

The shouting and arguing continued for another twenty minutes before both abnormalities involved finally stopped. Red lodging her feet on the unoccupied part of the table, the game continuing.

After hours and hours of playing poker and more yelling coming from the remaining abnormalities, they finally decided that poker night had ended. As Red pulled her feet off the table, she shot one last glare at the bee, who snickered in return before heading out. Red following after, making a small mental note in her head to ask Butterfly and Der about her yelling afterwards. As she walked back to her room, a splitting headache greeting her every step, she almost allowed herself to forget about the wolf, but never permanently.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a YTTD W.I.P to finish but I'm out the fandom right now so that's going to be postponed until the inevitable future.


End file.
